Episode 7824 (16th March 2012)
Plot Sally continues to console a tearful Anne. It appears that Frank's watch has not been returned with the rest of his things; Sally says she should raise the matter. Stella tries to reason with Leanne about her decision not to reveal that Peter has an alibi for the night of the murder. Leanne reflects and is clearly conflicted. Carla and Peter continue to talk at cross purposes about Peter's admission of guilt regarding Frank's murder until Peter admits to a stunned Carla he of course didn't do it. Brian meets Julie outside the factory, still covered in chip shop food, and she consoles him. Brian's anger is inflamed when he sees Kylie laughing at them. Karl thanks Sunita for not mentioning the call from the casino to Stella. He asks if she'd care to join him but, although torn, she declines his offer to go to the casino. In the prison visiting room, Carla is still absorbing the motive for Peter's false confession; that he thought she killed Frank. Carla finally convinces him that she didn't and Peter realises she is telling the truth. Stella asks Sunita where Karl is and Sunita makes an excuse for him. Kevin is surprised when Sally tells him that she will go to Frank's funeral to support Anne, who has no-one else. David and Kylie enter the Rovers and Brian immediately confronts Kylie about selling chips to children. Kylie refuses to promise to stop and, following a heated exchange, Kylie says she will withdraw Max from the school. Ken is stunned when Leanne reveals she has just returned from the police station to reveal Peter's alibi. DS Nash, now aware of Leanne's statement, confronts Peter with the revelation of his concrete alibi, exposing his fraudulent confession. Sally tells Kevin about Frank's missing watch and reckons the murderer could be a random robber and a mugging gone wrong. Sunita returns home to find Dev asleep and the house in disarray. She surveys the scene with resigned frustration then texts Karl, to say that she hopes his evening is better than hers. Audrey and Lewis enjoy post-dinner canoodles on the sofa. Audrey tells Lewis that he can stay as long as he likes. David's cross with Kylie for threatening to withdraw Max from school. Tracy confronts Kylie, realising that Amy's contraband food was supplied by Kylie; a bitter exchange almost comes to blows until David intervenes. Ken and Leanne are shocked to see Peter return in a taxi. Leanne confronts him with venom about his willingness to sacrifice his son to save Carla. Ken tells him that he is relieved he isn't a murderer, but agrees with Leanne that to abandon your son for the sake of your lover was totally wrong. DS Nash visits Anne to break the news of Peter's release, but she makes no mention of the missing watch. Cast Regular cast *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Karl Munro - John Michie *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *DS Nash - Antony Byrne Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *Highfield Prison - Visiting room *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne tells the police about Peter's alibi; Sally realises Frank's watch is missing from his personal effects as she consoles Anne; and Brian threatens to take Max out of school. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,830,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2012 episodes